


Paper Cut

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-31
Updated: 2007-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: In the library, Penelope can think of a lot of other things she'd rather be doing...





	Paper Cut

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He was riffling through papers again, and a lock of his curly red hair fell onto his forehead and onto the frames of his glasses. He didn't know it but that little action soaked her knickers. He's so damed sexy and he doesn't even know it, does he?

He thinks that Bill took all the genes for looks and Charlie cornered the market on charm. She didn't care about that, of course. He was smart and kind and ambitious enough for a dozen Weasleys. His drive alone gave her orgasms.

"Bloody hell!"

God, when he swore with that mouth, it made her heart beat faster. If his mother knew how much he swore, she'd have a conniption.

She watched intently as his index finger went to his luscious ruby lips and she watched as he sucked on it. She wished like hell that he'd suck on something of hers. 

She closed her eyes as she was beginning to get a bit woozy and tried to think back to what they were actually doing in the library.

Ah yes. Studying. Always studying. What she wouldn't give for a good snog, or perhaps even a shag underneath the table. 

He looked across the table at her and caught her eye, smiling broadly at her.

"Paper cut."


End file.
